Anti-Christ
Historical Claims Claims of a person being an 'Anti-Christ' are commonly used to denigrate leaders of cultural movements that orthodox Christians and their allies have deemed dangerous. Napoleon Bonaparte "The Russian Czar Alexander I objected to Napoleon's emancipation of the Jews and establishment of the Great Sanhedrin. He vehemently denounced the liberties given Jews and demanded that the Russian Orthodox Church protest against Napoleon's tolerant religious policy. He referred to the Emperor in a proclamation as "the Anti-Christ" and the "Enemy of God"."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napoleon_and_the_Jews#Reactions_of_major_European_powers Other Related Figures https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al-Masih_ad-Dajjal Al-Masih ad-Dajjal :"Al-Masih ad-Dajjal (Arabic: المسيح الدجّال‎ Al-Masīḥ ad-Dajjāl, "the false messiah, liar, the deceiver") is an evil figure in Islamic eschatology. He is to appear, pretending to be al-Masih (i.e. the Messiah), before Yawm al-Qiyamah (the Day of Resurrection). He is an anti-messianic figure, comparable to the Antichrist in Christian eschatology and to Armilus in medieval Jewish eschatology." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armilus :"Armilus (Hebrew: ארמילוס‎) (also spelled Armilos and Armilius)1 is an anti-messiah figure in medieval Jewish eschatology, comparable to medieval interpretations of the Christian Antichrist and Islamic Dajjal, who will conquer Jerusalem and persecute the Jews until his final defeat at the hands of God or the true Messiah. His inevitable destruction symbolizes the ultimate victory of good over evil in the Messianic age." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armilus#Sources :"The Sefer Zerubbabel is probably from the 7th century. Armilus is thought to be a cryptogram for Heraclius, a Byzantine emperor, and it is thought that the events described in the Sefer Zerubbabel coincide with the Jewish revolt against Heraclius.... :According to the Jewish Encyclopedia, Armilus is "a king who will arise at the end of time against the Messiah, and will be conquered by him after having brought much distress upon Israel." He is spoken of in the Midrash Vayosha, Sefer Zerubbabel and other texts. He is an adversary similar to Gog and Magog. In the Sefer Zerubbabel he takes the place of Magog and defeats the Messiah ben Joseph. :The origin of this figure, said to be the offspring of Satan and a virgin, or Satan and a statue (or "stone"), is regarded as questionable by the Jewish Encyclopedia, due to the variation and clear relation (if not parody) to Christian doctrine, legend, and scripture." Samiri https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samiri_(Islamic_figure) :"Samiri or the Samiri (Arabic: السامري‎, translit. as-Sāmirī) is a phrase used by the Quran to refer to a rebellious follower of Moses who created the golden calf and attempted to lead the Hebrews into idolatry. According to the twentieth chapter of the Quran, Samiri created the calf while Moses was away for 40 days on Mount Sinai, receiving the Ten Commandments.1 In contrast to account given in the Hebrew Bible, the Quran does not blame Aaron for the calf’s creation and instead praises him for trying to stop the worship of it" http://mosestablet.info/en/samarian-is-the-antichrist-.html :"Antichrist wasn’t the only one with a gift. God the Almighty bestowed a similar gift upon his prophet Jesus Christ (pbuh) when there was the bird of clay and Jesus (pbuh) blew life into it by the permission of God the Almighty along with the ability to bring back the dead in the same way." :"This man (Al-Samiri) is Antichrist who was given great capabilities which he has employed in evil and corruption. Even when the time comes for his appearance and his claim that he is God, there will be marks on his face for the true believers to identify him as the one-eyed liar.(Worship the only one Allah/God in the sky)" References Category:Christianity Category:Judaislochristianity Category:Satanism